


Unsweetened Tea

by princessamerigo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, captainswan - Freeform, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones can handle everything, curses, Crocodiles, operations, journeys through time... except one thing: the effects of the 'tequila beverage'. Can his Swan save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsweetened Tea

Emma ran up the steps of her house struggling to catch her breath. Quickly she corrected herself at that thought. Since a couple of weeks ago it had become their house. Killian finally moved in the house he chose for them. As Emma leaned against the barrister of the porch to do her final stretches after her morning run, a soft smile played on her lips. She wondered how Killian was feeling this morning. She had spent the previous evening with Ruby and Aurora on a girls’ night out while her pirate had a drinking session with Grumpy and Robin. She was already sound asleep when Killian arrived home. When Emma left not so long ago for her run Killian was still fast asleep, snoring. He looked adorable as ever but the faint smell of alcohol on his breath told Emma, that he wouldn't be feeling the best once he wakes up 

She entered the house and cheerfully said, “I’m home Killian!” but the only response she got was a groan from the kitchen. The poor man sounded as though he were dying. Walking through to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway. Her handsome, heroic pirate was leaning over the table in nothing but a faded T-shirt and boxer shorts. He propped his head up with his hands at the sound of her arrival and his face was grimaced as if he were in dire pain. Emma empathized with him, she knew all too well the torture he was going through but seeing her strong, fearsome pirate all sorrowful and broken over one night out amused her. 

‘Somebody have a rough night?” Emma walked into the kitchen with a wide smile and stood opposite him. Killian's eyes were raised to meet hers and he stared at her as if she had two heads “Shhh, Swan. Bloody hell, do you have to shout so loud? My head feels like Blackbeard is firing cannons at me" he grumbled as he rubbed the sides of his head. “Oh, really? I have no idea what could have caused it.” She walked to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. She couldn't help but grimace. “Jesus, Killian, did you slept in a barrel last night?” 

Killian raised his eyebrow at her but then grimaced as a sharp pain throbbed through his head again. He pouted. “Really funny Swan. And anyway where have you been?” He looked her up and down, tried to comprehend Emma’s trainers, running pants and sweaty top. “I was running. It felt amazing.” Emma replied with a smile. Her easygoing tone portraying that going out for a run after a long night out with the girls was the most natural thing in the world. Killian's reply was utter horror on his face. “ You did WHAT? Bloody hell, Swan, we were both partying last night! I can hardly move, my stomach feels as sick as if I were on a long, treacherous journey on the Rolly Jodger, damn it, on the Jolly Roger during a storm, and you went RUNNING? You used your magic, didn’t you? To cure you of this nightmare! That is not fair Swan! Bad form indeed!” he complained miserably. 

Emma rolled her eyes. Well, Killian really was feeling sorry for himself today wasn't he. There was nothing worse than an adult male who felt unwell. No matter what their problem was, how little or large they would moan and groan and whine as if they had caught the plague. Emma knew she had to help him otherwise, both of them would have a very long, tiring day. So as her first step she switched the kettle on. Then turned back to face him with her hands on her hip. “I did not use magic, thank you very much. I'm just a grown woman who can look after herself and knows just when to stop with the shots And I don’t get it… aren't pirates known for their love of alcohol? I thought you could handle it better.” She turned away from him, slightly annoyed and began to open some cupboard doors quickly and took out some herbs and spices. 

Killian moaned again and raised his hands and traced rings in the sky. “Yes, I can handle rum, Swan but that…that tequila beverage… that must be the Crocodile’s doing. His last ditch effort to unhinge me” At this pathetic, adorable excuse Emma chuckled. “Killian, dearest don’t be ridiculous. 

Killian somehow managed to stand up and took several steps toward her. “Swan, I beg you, stop mocking me, instead please have mercy and make me some coffee. And please, please stop banging those cupboard doors.” Emma turned back towards him, gave him a light kiss on his cheek, then pulled him back down onto the chair gently and put down a big mug of hot liquid in front of him with a loud thud. “Here. This is much better than coffee. Drink it and you will be as good as new.” 

Killian's eyes grew wider as he sniffed the scolding drink suspiciously. “What is this?” “My special hangover tea. With mint, ginger and lemongrass." Killian raised his eyebrow. “Love, you really want me to drink tea? That is not at all pirate like. Pirates don't drink tea, Emma." 

Emma stood against the counter and smirked “You know what isn't pirate like? Your “damsel in distress” number here.” Now she cocked her eyebrow. Killian sighed and took a sip. Then almost immediately he spluttered, almost causing the liquid to spill from his mouth “This is absolutely awful! It stings my tongue and it’s not sweet and…" 

Emma changed position and now leaned over the table, her forearm rested on the wood, the exact same position as by their very first meeting, long ago. She looked deep into his piercing blue, drooping eyes. “Killian Jones, be a man and drink that bloody tea or I will be more than disappointed and I just might forget what I had planned for you.” “Lass, you really think this will fix me so much that I will be capable of anything?” “Oh, I really hope so.” She smiled secretively and there was something hidden in her eyes that forced Killian to obey.

He took a deep breath and drank all the tea at once. Then he shook his head and scrunched up his nose as if he were a puppy who disliked his new treat “That was bloody awful,” he stated. “And now?” he looked at her questioningly. “Let’s wait five minutes till I quickly do this little washing up,” Emma said teasingly. While she did the chore Killian sat by the table and although he would never admit he started to feel better.

Then Emma suddenly dried her hands. “And… so you feel better, pirate?” “Not really,” he said just not to admit her victory. “Such a shame” Emma pouted her rosy lips when turned and started to walk out of the kitchen, subtly swaying her hips. Killian stared after her. “Bu… where are you going, lass? And what about your plan?” Emma looked back at him over her shoulder with an innocent face. “Oh, I just thought you would want to take a shower as that would help you even more. And because I have to be at the station soon to spare time we could have a shower together…” she winked. “But if you feel so awful…” she started to turn away. 

“Emma, wait! I think your tea may have been a miracle!” And with two long steps, he was beside her, intertwining his fingers with hers and they quickly walked together into the bathroom. That day Emma got to the station 45 minutes late.


End file.
